Stella Congelati
by UchihaDiana
Summary: One-shot. Gray no podía nergarselo a sí mismo, para él Lucy era alguien especial, más que cualquier otra mujer que hubiera conocido. Y verla triste y distante, después de la muerte de su padre, lo comenzaba a poner de malas. Por eso él tenía que hacer algo para devolverle su sonrisa. ¡Gray/ Lucy! ¡Reviews Please!


Hello minna-san.

Aquí me tienen -de nuevo- después de no sé cuánto tiempo... Aunque creo que no ha sido mucho.

En fin, ésta vez me vengo saliendo del usual Natsu/ Lucy para pasar al Gray/ Lucy.

Es una idea que se me ocurrió hace un buen rato, tal vez un mes considerando que aún estaba en la escuela, ya en los últimos días de clase.

Y pues ya rayando en la publicidad quiero informarles que me creé un perfil en **Facebook** súper exclusivo para mis fics. Si alguién gusta puede buscarme como **Violeta Jiménez (UchihaDiana)** o ir a mi perfil -de aquí- y buscar el link. Ahí he estado publicando los avances de los fics que tengo pendientes de actualizar, de las ideas que me surgen, y bueno, una que otra cosita de anime fuera de lugar.

Y pues... ya.

**Aclaraciones:** Fairy Tail ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo.

Ya saben que cualquier comentario es bien recibido, aunque muchas veces no haya respuesta, es que los pendientes y más los que se me vienen -Universidad- seguramente me van a tener como zombie sin voluntad.

En fin, ¡Reviews Please!

* * *

**~Stella Congelati~**

Gray frunció el ceño, molesto, al observar a Lucy en la mesa más alejada dentro del gremio.

Días después de haberse enterado de la muerte de su padre, Judo Heartphillia, Lucy había comenzado a guardar distancia del resto a pesar de haber negado sentirse mal. Pero él sabía que mentía, que realmente se sentía devastada, pero que no quería preocuparlos. Porque así era Lucy.

Los demás también estaban conscientes de ello, unos más que otros, pero preferían respetar a su compañera. A pesar de los reclamos que hubo en un principio. Gray en cambio no estaba de acuerdo con dejarla, porque para él ella era especial, más que cualquier otra amiga.

Incómodo con sus propios pensamientos se revolvió en su asiento, desviando la mirada hacia el resto del gremio, intentando despejarse al menos un poco. Romeo le daba demostraciones de su magia a Natsu y Gajeel, mientras que Erza conversaba con Mirajane y el resto de chicas, a excepción de Juvia de la cual podía sentir su penetrante mirada clavada en su espalda.

Soltó un bufido casi silencioso, regresando la mirada a Lucy, quien se limpiaba el rostro con la manga de su blusa. Él se paralizó.

Inmediatamente ella se levantó de su asiento marchándose sin ser vista por los demás.

Con los días, en vez de mejorar, parecía que empeoraba.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Horas más tarde todos comenzaron a abandonar el viejo molino de Fairy Tail.

Gray comenzó a caminar hacia la barra, dispuesto a despedirse de Mirajane, que era la última en marcharse siempre. Inmediatamente el olor a alcohol le llegó a los pulmones, antes de reconocer a Natsu y a Gajeel que dormían sobre una mesa, murmurando cosas apenas entendibles.

–¿Qué les pasó?– cuestionó.

–Competían a ver quién aguantaba más bebiendo– respondió Mira.

–¿Y quién ganó?–

–Cana– sonrió. Gray hizo un gesto adusto.

–No me digas…– murmuró.

–Seguramente ellos se quedarán aquí durmiendo– comentó la albina –¿Tú te vas ya?–

–Ya no hay mucho qué hacer– respondió.

–Qué tengas buenas noches entonces– lo despidió.

El mago salió tranquilo a las calles de Magnolia, admirando las estrellas del cielo nocturno, a lo lejos distinguía un lucero que brillaba intensamente. El viento sopló helado, estremeciendo a un par de personas que caminaban cerca suyo, a él sólo le provocó cosquillas.

El asunto de Lucy aún lo mantenía preocupado, porque por más que intentara hacerse el loco, no podía negar que desde que la había conocido se había vuelto alguien sumamente especial para él. Pero también sabía reconocer que la persona especial para Lucy sería Natsu al final. Era bastante obvio para todos.

Aún así una rápida idea le cruzó por la mente haciéndolo encaminar hacia la casa de la rubia.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Lucy escuchó un par de golpecitos en la puerta, quedándose verdaderamente sorprendida, nadie que conocía solía ser tan civilizado como para actuar como las personas normales. Lentamente se levantó de su silla, acercándose sigilosa a la ventana cerrada, apenas pudiendo distinguir la silueta de Gray con la poca luz en la calle.

Inmediatamente abrió la ventana.

–Gray…– lo llamó.

–¡Ah, hola, Lucy!– saludó él –Siento molestarte tan tarde–

–Espera, bajo en seguida– le dijo.

Fullbuster sintió cómo los nervios comenzaban a recorrerlo tras verla alejarse. Segundos después la puerta se abrió develando a Lucy con la pijama puesta. Gray la inspeccionó disimuladamente.

–¿Pasó algo?– preguntó ella.

–N-No, realmente no– contestó –Sólo me preguntaba si… podrías acompañarme a un sitio importante–

–¿Sitio importante?– repitió.

–S-Sí… Erza está en Fairy Hills y Natsu quedó noqueado–

–¿Le pasó algo a Natsu?– inquirió alarmada.

Gray entrecerró los ojos sin que Lucy se diera cuenta, el tono que había empleado la rubia no lo había puesto muy contento.

–Estaba jugando con Gajeel–

–Ya veo– suspiró aliviada –Espera un poco en lo que me cambio– sonrió.

Gray suspiró derrotado. Natsu y Lucy… así tenía qué ser.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Un par de horas después Lucy comenzó a estornudar. De todos los lugares que habían pasado por su cabeza jamás se imaginó terminar en una carreta rumbo al Monte Hakobe. Sus ojos miraron fijamente los de Gray sin poder intuir sus intenciones; una misión no podía ser, no si faltaba el resto del equipo.

–¿Esto es una misión?– preguntó tanteando terreno.

–No– sonrió.

Lucy comenzó a sentir ardor en sus mejillas, poniéndose nerviosa también, sino era una misión qué era y a dónde iba. Lentamente las ruedas de la carreta se fueron deteniendo, mientras que, el conductor les anunciaba el fin del camino.

–Bajemos– indicó el moreno.

Apenas al bajar de la carreta, el viento helado del monte Hakobe le pegó a la rubia con fuerza, haciéndola estremecerse. Gray sonrió divertido, quitándose su propio abrigo y pasándoselo a su compañera. Lucy se sonrojó casi imperceptiblemente.

–Gracias– le sonrió –Eh… ¿qué hacemos aquí?–

–Aún no puedes saber– sonrió –Primero tenemos que llegar más alto–

Lucy hizo un gesto de incomodidad, invocando a Horologium para que la llevara, Gray sonrió divertido; minutos después ambos llegaron a una pequeña loma cerca del pico.

La maga estelar salió de dentro del espíritu, admirando la vista que desde ahí se apreciaba, simplemente un panorama único. Las estrellas se veían en todo su esplendor, sin luces brillantes que las opacaran, ni ruido que a ella la molestara. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar, curvándose en una sonrisa, mirar las estrellas era a veces lo único que la podía hacer sentir en paz.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, notando la presencia de copos de nieve que caían del cielo, y de estrellas heladas que aparecían a su alrededor. Miró por encima de su hombro viendo a su compañero que usaba su magia para fabricarlas.

–¡Gray…!– le sonrió.

–Pensé que esto te alegraría– se explicó.

–Gracias– asintió.

–Con verte así me doy por servido– comentó.

–Pero… ¿por qué hiciste esto?– inquirió.

–¿Eh, a qué viene eso?– le reclamó, dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente –Somos compañeros del mismo gremio, del mismo equipo, y además somos amigos, ¿no?–

Una rara sensación le recorrió la garganta después de hablar.

–Tienes razón–

–Aunque también lo hice porque no me gusta verte mal– murmuró sonrojado.

–Lo sé– musitó ella –Siento haberte preocupado–

–No tienes que disculparte– le susurró –Hice esto precisamente para que dejes de sentirte mal–

–Te lo agradezco– asintió sonrojada.

–Lucy… lo único que quiero es verte sonreír– murmuró bajito.

–Gray…–

Lentamente, con algo de nervios, se fue acercando a Lucy. Ésta se quedó paralizada, sin saber qué hacer ante la proximidad de su compañero. A centímetros de rozarla Gray lo notó, sonriendo para sus adentros, al menos sí lograba ponerla nerviosa. Poco a poco sus labios se fueron acercando a su compañera, hasta finalmente, posarse sobre su mejilla.

Lucy se sorprendió.

–¿Gray?– lo cuestionó.

–Espero que Natsu siempre te haga sonreír– comentó sin mirarla –Porque de lo contrario se echara a todo el gremio encima... y considerando la brutalidad de Erza no le conviene–

–Sé que ustedes molerían a Natsu si me hiciera estar triste– sonrió conmovida.

Gray la miró de reojo notando el tinte carmín en sus mejillas. Silenciosamente suspiró derrotado, Lucy se ponía feliz con sólo hablar del Dragon Slayer, era algo que ya sabía. Nada podría separarlos, porque después de todo, parecía que el destino los había unido.

Y mientras él sería el amigo sin condición, de ambos, porque sólo de ésa forma podría estar cerca de Lucy sin deteriorar su rivalidad con Natsu. Sólo siendo el mejor amigo podría seguir siendo feliz a medias… aunque fuera doloroso también.


End file.
